Cosmos & Death
by Hokuikai
Summary: Aeka&Usagi are fightng in a war for peace,so are the G-boys.When the G-boys get captured by oz its up to Aeka&Usagi to save them.G-boys don’t know who the 2 girls are behind the masks but they’ll find out when Aeka&Usagi forget sumting importnt in Duo
1. School & Mission Failed

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but story  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi was walking down the road to the Sanq kingdom to see what she needed for the school, other than the damn ugly uniform. She didn't like the uniform, as you can tell, but she had to wear it anyway. Usagi reached the school and got her list, it read: 2 #2 pencils, folder paper, and a uniform the rest the school had. She sighed and decided to bring more than that and at the thought of her extra bringing, she smirked but it went away as soon as it came.  
  
The Next Morning, Usagi walked in the classroom and found a seat. The teacher then made announced,  
  
"Class we have a student today, her name is Usagi, please welcome her." At the site of seeing the one who is supposedly Princess trying to get a date with a boy, Usagi felt disgusted and she needed a bit more fun. Really bored, Usagi went over to the princess and the boy pinching the princess's finger.  
  
"Ouch, what was that for and just who do you think you are?" Usagi didn't answer the Princess "Do you know who- "Hey, Relena SHUT UP"!!!!!!! Relena turned around and said, "Just-  
  
"I said shut up! I don't care whether your Princess or not, just leave Heero alone for once why don't you, give him some air!" a girl sitting by the wall yelled at Relena, who was now getting mad.  
  
" What is your name?" Relena yelled to her, which made the girl and Usagi smirk.  
  
"Where's your manners Princess, royalty shouldn't be yelling" Usagi finally talked but in a monotone voice `I think I' m going to have fun with this one' Usagi thought.  
  
"What do you know of royalty? Your nothing-  
  
"Shut up! Royalty, let's see. it is horrid some times and it could mean tragic and death-  
  
"It could also mean your parents trying to marry you with someone else you don't want to marry." Usagi cut off Relena and let the girl finish her sentence, who was by Relena and Usagi now.  
  
"Grrr." Relena growled at them then the teacher told them to sit down and leave each other alone then said,  
  
"Usagi and Ayeka you two have detention for talking that way to the Princess." Usagi and the girl now known as Ayeka just sat down grinning.  
  
During detention Ayeka was sitting next to Usagi, both not saying a word. They got their suitcases and as soon as the teacher turned around, they got up, went into the shadows and left to their next class working together.  
  
When Ayeka and Usagi got to her next class, they both snuck in and got to a seat. Ayeka got out a bag from somewhere, opened it, and grabbed something out of it. As soon as the teacher turned around, she stood up and threw some knives while he was writing on the chalkboard so he could stay on it. Teachers came in to speak with him, but once they saw him on the chalkboard they automatically said,  
  
"This class period is now recess period." Everyone cheered but Usagi, Ayeka, who only smirked, and the boys Relena was bugging earlier.  
  
Relena went over to Heero again still trying to get a date with him. Ayeka and Usagi came over and pinched both of her hands.  
  
"Ouch, will you leave us alone?" Relena grumbled.  
  
"Relena, my dear, your messing with my husband here." Usagi said in a whinnying voice  
  
"Heero, why didn't you tell me you had a wife?" Relena fell for the lie oh so easily. Because Heero wouldn't answer, she just left feeling embarrassed.  
  
"Hn" Heero said.  
  
"Hmm. Fine, your welcome" Usagi and Ayeka left talking.  
  
"So who are you?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"Hn (you already know)"  
  
"Hmm, alright so I do, but where do you come from and why are you here?"  
  
"Hn (you already know that too)"  
  
"Okay, your right I do. Want to get a burger?" Usagi blushed at the thought then smiled one of her happy smiles for the first time in a year or two then said,  
  
"Okay!" with a happy tone, Ayeka giggled and they went to get their burger. The Gundam pilots who heard the whole conversation thought they were weird even if they did save Heero's life.  
  
A week later, Usagi and Ayeka were walking around in, what appeared to be, a lab with some work sheets in their hands.  
  
"This document says they've been fighting in war for over 30 years." Ayeka was first to speak after reading it completely.  
  
"This one says when they mean over 30 years, they gain peace and lose it" Usagi thought it was weird they kept doing that.  
  
"Girls the Gundam pilots are coming so you go and do your missions," A man said and they both nodded.  
  
"'Kay." Both girls left the room.  
  
The Gundam pilots walked in the lab 20 minutes after Ayeka And Usagi left to get their Gundams and see what their next mission was.  
  
"Do you understand the plan everyone?" the professor finished explaining the mission to them.  
  
"Gotcha is that it?" Professor. J nodded his head and the g-boys left.  
  
Ayeka and Usagi ran through the building getting disks with information and killed the soldiers so they wouldn't say anything.  
  
"What else did we have to do again?" Ayeka got confused cause the professor never sent them on easy missions.  
  
"I think we're supposed to just sit here and let our selves get caught and let the g-boys find out who we are" Usagi replied finishing off the last of the soldiers that were there.  
  
"Oh did he?" Ayeka smirked mischievously, this scared Usagi.  
  
"Please, let's not. He'll kill us or worse. erase our memories!"  
  
"Don't worry, let's just see what these boys are made of." Usagi sighed, "Alright."  
  
The g-boys were running down the hall looking for the cell room. When they found it, they found nothing in it. All of a sudden they were all pushed into it by a couple of masked women.  
  
"Ugh." They all either made that sound or a thud.  
  
"Who are you and who-?  
  
"Do we work for, right? You men are weak!" Two masked women said cutting Heero off from his favorite line.  
  
"Guess what? We can't tell you until you learn to be. how shall we say it, stronger." The two women said before slamming the door shut. "You little boys have 2 hours until you run out of air. Better hurry." One of them said walking away with the other women.  
  
"WHAT, I don't want to die! I'm not supposed to die! I'm the master of death" Duo was crying his head off irritating Wufei.  
  
"Will you shut up already and help us find a way out of here!" Wufei yelled at the crying baka and Duo started helping. 


	2. How Usagi and Ayeka Met

I disown Anime and Wild Thornberry names/characters used within this fic. I do warn that there is a bit of lime in this chapter.  
  
The g-boys had only an hour left and they still haven't gotten out. They tried using everything that was in there or was in their reach outside the cell room, except one thing, which Heero finally thought of a way to get out. Heero's second best friend was what Heero thought of. He pulled it out and shot the door to the cell room, which fell down easily. The G-boys fell to the ground with beads of sweat drops on their head thinking they were so stupid not to even try just pushing the door. They got back up and ran to where they left their Gundams.  
  
"I'm getting tired of these silly games!" Wufei said getting mad then got madder when he suggested to take the space shuttle, Duo said, "I already tried to start it but it won't and I've already looked for some oxygen and fuel tanks but there is none" Heero looked around then all of a sudden a sack of oxygen and fuel tanks dropped down they took it and left.  
  
The next day, the five g-boys walked to class trying to figure out who the two masked women were, well, except Heero that is, he was trying to figure out what the professor was trying hide from them.  
  
Flashback  
  
They got back to base ALIVE still and got out of the shuttle to only be greeted by all the professors that trained each of them, then professor. J spoke up.  
  
"How was the mission, successful as usual?"  
  
"YOU KNEW THAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN DIDN'T YOU" Wufei yelled at all the professors.  
  
"We have no idea as to what you are talking about." Prof. J said keeping calm then Heero said something almost ready to get out his gun and shoot them.  
  
"You know what he is talking about, setting us up with those masked women."  
  
"Hmm?" The professors looked at each other knowing what they were talking about now, then one of the other professors said, "we really don't know what you are talking about but Prof. J needs to make some plans for the next mission" they all just obeyed and left.  
  
End of flashback  
  
"I guess he found out what we did, huh?" Ayeka looked at her for asking a stupid question then said, " don't tell me you just figured that out now"  
  
"Nope, I just hope he doesn't erase our memories" Serena said sadly.  
  
Flashback  
  
Usagi was walking around, her family died couple of weeks ago on her fourth birthday. Usagi bumped into a man that walked out of the alley and looked at him.  
  
He said, "Call me professor J or Dr. J. If you are looking for a job, I have one for you." the old man told her.  
  
"All right, where to?" Came the reply of the little girl.  
  
"Follow me, by the way what is your name?" he answered her. " Usagi"  
  
"Do like action Usagi?"  
  
"YES, is that the job? It is, isn't it? If so, I'll take it!"  
  
"Alright. What would you like your code name to be?"  
  
"Cosmos."  
  
"Good, but if you get too ignorant or soft then I'll have to erase your memory and retrain you, understood?"  
  
"Yep." Came the happy, yet worried, reply of Usagi. She did not want the old man erase her memories.  
  
End of flashback  
  
"Don't worry Usagi, but I do agree with you. I don't want my memories erased either, I just hope we don't get in more trouble than we're already in." Ayeka was complaining to Usagi.  
  
"Yeah, but aren't you the one who got us into this mess?"  
  
"Yeah, so? If I' m getting in trouble, then so are you!" they ended their conversation with Ayeka sticking her tongue at Usagi before entering the doors to their first class of the day.  
  
During the whole day Ayeka couldn't help but think about what happened to her before she met the professor.  
  
Flashback  
  
Four year-old little Ayeka was walking in a mall all alone. She ran away from her planet and responsibilities, she ran away from her family. Ayeka bumped into someone. Bowing and apologizing without looking up, Ayeka felt a hand on her shoulder and heard a giggle. Ayeka stopped bowing and apologizing as she looked up to see a little blonde girl with blue eyes.  
  
"It's ok. I'm Usagi Tsukino-Pannor, what's your name?" The little girl introduced herself with a smile. Her blonde hair was tied into two pigtails on top of her head, the ends of it twirled naturally.  
  
"Ayeka Jurai-Chapelle. I'm very sorry for bumping into you." Ayeka returned Usagi's smile. Her purple hair was tied in two pigtails on top of her head as well but instead of ending in the middle of her head and in twirls like Usagi's, hers was perfectly straight and ended at her waist.  
  
"It's my fourth birthday today! My family is holding a party for me at home, do you wanna come?" Usagi perked when Ayeka accepted the invitation. The two new friends walked to Usagi's house only to find a horrible sight. The ambulance was there and so were the cops. Usagi saw the paramedics carrying a body into the ambulance truck. They were carrying her mother and she knew it. Tears ran down her face as she screamed while running into the truck after her mother. Ayeka saw this and figured the house that all the cops were going into was Usagi's house.  
  
Sneaking inside, Ayeka went around the place to see what had happened. She saw a soldier in a red uniform carrying a gun and hid in the shadows. Listening to the conversation and recording it with a tape recorder she had, Ayeka waited till it was safe for her to come out and get out of the house.  
  
Running back to where Usagi was, she noticed that the paramedics and cops were trying to keep Usagi from going into the ambulance truck so the paramedics could help her mom and family. However, Usagi really, REALLY wanted to see her mom and make sure she was all right. Usagi practically knocked a couple officers out while they were trying to 'tame' her. Ayeka walked over to the situation putting a hand on Usagi's shoulder. Usagi looked at Ayeka and flung herself onto Ayeka.  
  
Sadness crept up in her eyes as Ayeka let Usagi cry on her shoulder, as if they were sisters. The cops looked at them all with a tired look on his or her face before getting up. Ayeka kept her eyes on the ground still soothing her new friend. A cop cleared his throat to get Ayeka's attention but Ayeka still wouldn't look up.  
  
"It's her birthday today, you know. Usagi and I met just earlier at the mall and we came back here to her place and the first thing we saw were the paramedics taking her mom into the truck. Usagi is a good person I can tell, even if I've only known her for an hour or two." Ayeka looked up into the cops' eyes noticing they weren't wearing a red uniform like the two soldiers in the house. Suspicious Ayeka asked, "Do any of the cops or soldiers in this country wear red uniforms?" The cops shook their heads with questioning looks on their faces.  
  
Finally one spoke up, "Why do you ask little girl? Did you see anyone in there with a red uniform?" Ayeka nodded and once Usagi fell asleep from crying the two were taken to a police station to be questioned about what they saw in the house. Usually the soldiers wearing red uniforms were oz soldiers and the oz soldiers were enemy to the planet earth.  
  
When Ayeka and Usagi arrived at the police station with a cop, Usagi was still asleep. The police officer that brought the two girls had received a message through her radio. Ayeka could hear the codes being used on the radio and worst code she had ever heard that day. She only knew a couple of the codes and the that was just received was about Usagi's family's well being, though they weren't pretty well in fact they were dead. That was the message being coded through the radio to the police officer. The police officer looked down at Ayeka and the sleeping Usagi in her, Ayeka, arms with a sorrow look.  
  
"I'm sorry, but they didn't make it." Ayeka's eyes crept with sadness for Usagi again. "Come with me, if you cooperate, we can try to find the murderers." Ayeka followed never letting the officer offer to carry Usagi for her.  
  
Once they were in an empty room except for a table and some water on the table Ayeka set Usagi down in a chair before sitting down herself. The officer nodded with a smile and was about to speak when Ayeka pulled out the tape recorder she used earlier that day and started playing it hushing the officer for her to listen.  
  
"Tsukino family IS dead, I repeat mission complete. Donny out." The man was heard saying through a radio then footsteps before another voice.  
  
"All right Donny, now that the mission is complete what are we supposed to do?"  
  
"Well Darwin, Master Zechs Maquise said after we killed the Tsukino family we could go get drunk and celebrate the death of Ikuko and her family."  
  
"That Ikuko ALWAYS got in the way of our plans. You did make sure to kill every last member of her family? Even her kids?"  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"So where shall we celebrate?"  
  
"Wanna get drunk again?"  
  
"Sounds good to me." laughter was heard before the tape ended.  
  
"Is that all you know?"  
  
"Yes. I wish I heard more but they left and I needed to check up on Usagi."  
  
"Don't worry this is enough information for now. We'll have our officers check every possible place that was clued in to us."  
  
"'Kay, thanks."  
  
Twenty minutes later, there were police officers checking just about every club and bar in town. Finally, an officer found them at a bar near the borders of town. Flashing his badge to Darwin and Donny, Jean, the officer, pulled out two pairs of handcuffs.  
  
"You're under arrest for murder!" Darwin and Donny gasped raising their hands before attempting to grab their guns, but the officer shot both their hands before they could. Finally out of the club with Donny and Darwin in handcuffs, Jean called in to the dispatchers and cops letting them know what happened. Later on that night around 3AM, Usagi woke up to find Ayeka sitting on the ground leaning against a wall in a corner. Usagi quickly went over to Ayeka and shook her gently. Opening her eyes, Ayeka smiled with soft eyes.  
  
"What-  
  
"Usagi...I'm sorry. They didn't make it, none of them did. I'm sorry" Usagi started sobbing on Ayeka's shoulder again.  
  
Two days later the two girls ran away from the orphanage, not wanting the chance of being adopted by mean parents and people who possibly might want to replace their old parents. Ayeka may have run away from her family, but the cops never knew that she already had a family. However they did check for her profile, which she did have one, but it said some really shocking things on there. In fact, Ayeka's profile showed that she was born on Earth and that she was supposed to be at least 245 years old! It had also said that her father was a scientist and had put her to sleep and frozen her when she was 4 years and then just four years ago a child who died three years and two months ago accidentally awaked her.  
  
Usagi didn't find out about this until the day they ran away from the orphanage. After a week, the two girls were staying in a place and Usagi was still grieving, but they still learned to have a good time. One day Ayeka went to the mall and met a professor there, professor J. They ate lunch together, Ayeka was staying cautious. They were actually discussing business. Prof. J was offering Ayeka a job to become a fighter and to be paid greatly. Ayeka told him she would think about it so the professor gave her his email and phone number knowing some how that she would reply. With that Ayeka went back home not telling Usagi about the event that day. Another week went by and Usagi met with the same professor.  
  
When Usagi didn't come home that day, Ayeka was starting to worry and was about to leave to find her but a message came on the answering machine. It was Usagi.  
  
"Hey 'sis', I met this guy and he offered me a job. I decided to take it, but I'm not going to be able to see you anymore and I can't come by right now. Everything's fine, I hope to see you later. Bye!" At that Ayeka figured it was the old man she met the week before. Staring at the phone, Ayeka decided to call Prof. J and accept the job.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Ayeka and Usagi were at home eating. Usagi noticed Ayeka's 'daytime' silence. Ayeka was dull at times, but never, especially to Usagi, had she ever held her tongue for a whole day.  
  
"Hey are you ok Ayeka?"  
  
Ayeka finally was able to stop remembering and smiled at Usagi with a nod, "I'm fine. Thanks sis." Ayeka patted Usagi's head, as if Usagi was a child, making Usagi grumble but smile now that Ayeka had finally said something. 


	3. Getting Ready

IMPORTANT NOTE  
  
This is more of a description kind of chapter its more of just how Usagi and Ayeka's rooms look and what outfit and weapons they put on for the mission. So if you want the action more skip to the next chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the base Ayeka and Usagi were talking to Prof. J.  
  
"Ayeka and Usagi, you two know you're supposed to follow orders according to plans! I'm gonna have to erase your memories and retrain you two, get in the tank." Prof. J partially yelled.  
  
"Please, give us another chance professor!" Ayeka was begged.  
  
"Fine. Just don't screw up this time, you're my best pilots."  
  
"Sir." Ayeka and Usagi saluted him playfully then Ayeka asked the professor something. "Why should we let them know who we are though? Why don't you let us see if they're getting any better since you last trained them? That way since Usagi and I ARE stronger than them AND better trained and yada, yada, yada, once they're able to figure us out we'll know that they're ready for the new information and for our help."  
  
"Hmm. You do have a point." The professor thought about it for a couple minutes and made his decision, "Alright, but they're not going to like the fact that I tried to get them to meet you and cancel it now. Now get out of my sight you two. I'm tired of seeing you two."  
  
"YAY! DOES THIS MEAN WE GET TO TOY WITH THEM FOR AWHILE?" Ayeka cheerfully asked.  
  
"I'll think about it, but I'm warning you Heero would kill you if you toy with him, he really doesn't like to be messed with like that." The professor warned before the two 'ladies' left to go home.  
  
Later that night, Ayeka's computer beeped. Ayeka and Usagi went over to check the email, it read:  
  
Cosmos and Death,  
  
I have a mission for you. There is a base nearby and I want you to find out whether Prince Milliardo is actually Zechs Marquise or just the prince of the Sanq kingdom. If he is Zechs Marquise, then we shall have the Gundam pilots go on a mission and I may ask you to go work with them. Good luck, don't screw up. The base is near your school. Drive straight past your school for about 20 minutes, and then you'll have to keep walking straight until you arrive at a building. That is the only building within 30 miles of the city.  
  
Professor J  
  
Ayeka walked in her room. Her queen size bed was on the right side of the entrance and had no fancy decorations except for her maroon silky beddings; it didn't even have bed borders. In front of the bed was a chest with a certain kind of lock on it that you'd only be able to open the chest with the owner's thumbprint and if you were to try and just brake-in the chest without actual access, it would send a signal to the owner before blowing up within ten seconds. On the left side was her dresser, which would be the first thing you could see when you open the door. The window was on the opposite side of the door and was a sliding window that opened up to a balcony. There were see through curtains with a shade of white with a shade of maroon that looked like blood bordering the bottom part of the white. In front of that curtain was a dark blue so no one could see into the room. And on the same wall the entrance to the room was the closet; that lead to a bathroom.  
  
Ayeka walked over to her closet and grabbed a pair tight maroon motorcycle pants and a tight maroon sleeveless zip-up shirt to match it. Ayeka got changed and put on a golden belt that looked like the wristband part of a 15 karat gold watch. On the belt were little compartments like on the cat woman's; only it looked better than on the movie Batman. Ayeka walked over to her dresser and opened the first drawer moving all her clothes and opening a hidden spot in the back part of the drawer. From the hidden spot, Ayeka placed a couple of needles in one part of her belt and two small bottle-looking things another part. Putting the third small bottle on her tongue, Ayeka looked in the mirror to make sure she got it on right, the bottle looked and went on like a tongue ring. However, unnoticeable to the human eye there was some kind of fluid in the bottle and made it so with one sip of Champaign or wine and spitting it out or swallowing the drink, just blow and out would come fire.  
  
After closing and locking the secret spot in the drawer Ayeka put all the clothes back in it and went over to her chest. She put her thumb on the lock letting it read her thumbprint before it opened. Inside the chest were guns and one bazooka sitting on the back wall of the chest along with a couple of swords on the lid part and three short swords on both left and right sides of the chest. There were two machine guns on the front part of the weapon box and all different kinds of other smaller guns and pistols that could fit in the box.  
  
Ayeka grabbed a short sword with three sharp blades and a handle that looked that of a candleholder for three. Unzipping her top, Ayeka took it off enough so that she could put her weapon in the back part of her bra. Ayeka put her thumb on the lock again and the bottom of the chest came out like a fishing box and Ayeka could see 1/3 of her explosives, the rest were back at base. She grabbed several metal ribbons looking things and stuffed in her bra underneath her breasts before zipping back up. Grabbing another one that was metal, but didn't look it, Ayeka put her hair up in a ponytail and put the strip in her hair and tying it like it was a hairpiece. Next, Ayeka grabbed a headband that had a maroon colored strip going along the center of it and slid it on her head. Then, Ayeka went over to her closet again and grabbed some casual clothes.  
  
After changing Ayeka came out in light blue normal sized jeans with cuffed bottoms and a long loose red T-shirt and a light pink sports jacket. She wore white tennis ADDIDAS and a regular ankle bracelet on her right ankle that had little wood light tan balls on them with Hawaiian markings. Ayeka had redone her hair and made it so that her ponytail went up to her upper back.  
  
Walking over to her chest, Ayeka grabbed a silence gun and put it in the back of her jeans covering the gun with her shirt. After this Ayeka put her thumb on the lock and the guns were back in place and the chest closed. Once the chest closed and the lock beeped, Ayeka removed her thumb from the lock and grabbed her baseball cap on her dresser before leaving her room to meet Usagi in the living room for breakfast.  
  
In Usagi's room it looked exactly the same as Ayeka's except the beddings were a night blue cotton beddings and her see through curtains were a color of light silver and white bottom bordering and the other curtains were night blue. She even had the same chest and dresser and mirror that went above the dresser, everything was exact except for their special hiding places even from each other. Ayeka had made the chests and weapon hiding places but the way the room was, Usagi just decided to save the hassle and let lit look like her friend's.  
  
Usagi went through the same process Ayeka did, the only difference was that Usagi's tight motorcycle under clothing was blue and her outer casual out fit was a slightly baggy beige cargo pants and her long loose T-shirt was a navy blue shirt with a picture on the front saying "Beware of snowman" and on the back "Beware of abominable snowman" and she had a yellow jacket and small sapphire ear rings. Also unlike Ayeka, Usagi put her small cougar gun in the front part of her bra in between her breasts and her short one blade sword in the back of her pants covered by her shirt. Instead of putting her hair in a ponytail, Usagi just did her hair and made it look like it went up to her mid back by specially using most of her hair to layer underneath itself. After Usagi layered her hair, she braided it from the top of her head before putting on a pair of black sunglasses.  
  
Leaving her room after securing everything, Usagi met Ayeka in the living room and both nodded to each other. They were going to make dinner but decided to just pick up some Jack in the box. They had some AWESOME TASTING FOOD! Before leaving, Usagi grabbed her blue-purple TURNTEC shoes and slipped them on. They grabbed the house masks and keys, locked up, and left. Sadly the girls didn't have a car yet, even though the professors promised them they'd get one some time that month. So they were left with hijacking, which they really didn't mind all that much.  
  
Spotting a beautiful sweet Tacoma S-Runner in front of their house, the two girls snuck over to the truck and decoded the alarm before unlocking the doors. Each girl went on a side of the truck and got it. They could tell it was brand new by the smell and tidiness of the inside. Remembering the license plate, Usagi hurried back inside and grabbed a license plate the professors sent so they could steal cars and back out replacing the plate on the truck with the one Usagi brought out. As soon as Usagi got in and buckled up, Ayeka hit the gas and they sped off to Jack in the box and then to a base somewhere near the school. 


	4. Oz's Plans

The assassins were in the Tacoma S-Runner blasting the music with the air conditioner on. Seriously having a good time, the girls were sipping the last of their drinks and singing along with Milkshake by Kelis. Passing the school they attended and ditched every so often, the girls knew they'd be there within 25 minutes and in 20 minutes they'd have to stop the Toyota truck and hide it so they'd have something to go home in.  
  
Ayeka parked the vehicle behind some trees and covered it with an army green blanket to camouflage it. It took about 10 minutes for the two to walk to oz's base and 2 minutes to knock out the soldiers guarding the base. A car drove up so they hid behind a bush and watched to see who would come out.  
  
A man with blonde mid back length hair and blue eyes stepped out of the right side of the car wearing a red uniform and a cape. On the left side a soldier stepped out wearing a red uniform as well, his was known as Soldier Deep Fri. From the building six soldiers came out to greet the newly arrived men.  
  
The assassins could hear the blonde caped man being called Prince Milliardo before he had put on a helmet type of mask. Once he had his mask on, the soldiers addressed him as Zechs Marquise. Hearing the name addressing, Usagi took notes about it in her head while Ayeka paid attention to the surroundings and at the same time, both were listening to what Zechs/Milliardo and his soldiers were conversing about.  
  
"Sir Zechs, we've received a message from his excellence. He does not wish for you to contact him, but he does want you to meet with him this coming Nov. 3, Wednesday at the park on Prince St. near the mall."  
  
"The park? All right, thank you Zim. I'm just stopping by to check things out, the place I was heading was in this direction so.?" Zechs looked to the soldier who had delivered the message to him answering a question before it was even asked.  
  
"Well.yes. The Gundams, sir, we don't have enough gundanium to finish the bodies of our copies. Though, we are ready to copy the Gundams' data when we get them and once that is done the copies WILL be able to function." Soldier Zim explained.  
  
"All right Zim, men. Thank you, I'll call in more gundanium, how much more do you need?"  
  
"About 10ft. long and 7.5ft wide."  
  
"All right I'll call it in as soon as I leave take care men." Zechs bid them farewell before getting back in the car with Soldier Deep Fri and driving away. When Zechs and Deep Fri sped off, they left some dust making someone in the bushes sneeze.  
  
Usagi didn't put her mask on all the way and the smoke tickled her nose making her sneeze. Sadly the soldiers heard her, which made Ayeka roll her eyes before glaring at Usagi. Chuckling nervously, Usagi looked on the other side of the bush and both her and Ayeka noticed the soldiers coming towards them. Both wanted to have a bit of fun a blow up the place but now they were forced to, usually they don't leave suspects.  
  
Happily, the assassins jumped out of their hiding place and swiftly and quickly moved to knock out each guard. They didn't like killing, but they had to so they just stripped a couple of soldiers of their uniforms then killed them. Before dragging the dead soldiers to a side of the building where there weren't any cameras, the two girls put the uniforms on and went inside the building acting like undercover agents. They were called assassins, but they seriously, usually, didn't act like it.  
  
Walking down a hall Ayeka nodded Usagi for them to split up and plant some bombs. Grinning Usagi nodded back and both went around the base doing her thing several times being interrupted by other soldiers. Passing by a door that read 'Computer Room', curiously, quickly, and carefully Ayeka went in and shot each soldier in the room with her silence gun while closing the door behind her.  
  
Usagi was walking down a hall with her bangs shadowing her eyes. Noticing that she was walking down the cell room, Usagi checked the cells to see if anybody important was there. She didn't find anyone important so she threw a bomb in one of the empty cells before turning the corner and bumping into someone. It was another soldier, Usagi was going to grab her Cougar Magnum but then she remembered that it ran out of rounds. Quickly grabbing her short sword, Usagi covered the soldier's mouth and stabbed him straight in the heart. She threw the soldier into the nearest room like she did with the other soldiers that she bumped into and killed.  
  
Usagi continued walking and was near the exit when she noticed a door that read 'Computer Room'. Quickly and quietly Usagi opened the door about to kill anyone that was in there, but saw that Ayeka beat her to it. Ayeka stood there looking startled, angry, and ready to fire at Usagi. Realizing that it was just Usagi, Ayeka relaxed and put her weapon down before she continued to type on the computer.  
  
"What did you find out?" Usagi asked walking over to Ayeka.  
  
"Don't know yet, its all on this disk. We'll look at it when we get home. Bombs?"  
  
"Done. I didn't find anything or anyone interesting neither did I find any mobile suits so lets go, unless you've been in here the whole time."  
  
"No, lets go. We'll blow it when we're far enough."  
  
"Oh come on! How about we stay back just enough so we can get a boost? Please?" Usagi grinned wickedly.  
  
"No, we'll blow."  
  
"So? It could be fun you know."  
  
"No and that's final!" Ayeka deleted the information of oz after saving it on a disk and before ending the conversation and both girls ran out of the building and to the Toyota Truck when the coast was clear. The two got in the truck and sped off for about 3 minutes before pushing a button and setting off an explosion behind them.  
  
Thirty minutes later Usagi and Ayeka got home and parked the Toyota in THEIR garage like it was THEIR vehicle. As soon as they got in side, Ayeka looked at the clock and it read '3:50PM'. Both Exhausted from the mission, Usagi decided to go shopping at the mall and Ayeka stayed home to look at the disk. They were exhausted, yes, but they still wanted to go do something. Usagi left for the bank then the mall. Ayeka went to her room to her laptop and put the disk in it.  
  
On the disk were blue prints of the Gundam copies and how they would work. It also had plans of their next evil plot on kidnapping the professors and trapping the Gundam pilots as well as the Gundams. Ayeka found these things very interesting and thought it'd be best if she gave the professor this information in person.  
  
It's been two hours since Usagi left for the mall, no doubt she was pigging out too. Dialing Usagi's cell, Ayeka waited for her to answer. Finally a voice was heard on the other line.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Usagi, I'm going to go over to the professor's. This disk could be very valuable and since I've deleted the information from oz they'll probably be looking for us and the disk." Ayeka said with a monotone voice.  
  
"Well they shouldn't know anything about the disk nor want anything with it, right? They can just think back up their plans and-  
  
"I put a bug to save the information on a disk at a certain location and then delete oz's copy. I also put a virus for their second copies of their plans."  
  
"Oh. K." Usagi started thinking then finally gave up and just said, "Okay, so you're going over to Professor's?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"K. What time do you think you'll be back by?"  
  
"Dunno."  
  
"Okie Dokie then I'll see you when you get back then, later."  
  
"Later." Hanging up the phone, Ayeka noticed she was still wearing her jacket and shrugged. She was so glad she talked Usagi into taking a cab to the mall; Ayeka needed the Toyota to get to the Professor's.  
  
Nearly an hour after Ayeka was out of the city, she drove off to the side and got out a keypad from her small bag and punched in the letters D-U-A and the ground opened when there weren't any cars or people around, within 50 miles, enough so that the truck would be able to fit when driving in. As soon as the S-Runner was in, the ground quickly shut letting an echo on the inside.  
  
Ayeka drove down a ramp for about a minute more before entering a big metal room with a few parking spaces on the entrance's wall side and hallways to other underground rooms on the other rooms. From one hallway a professor and five boys came out and were able to hear the blasting music from inside the vehicle.  
  
The song that was playing was Ayeka's all-time favorite, Milkshake by Kelis. The truck parked its self and Ayeka opened the door before turning off the music and roaring engine. Not noticing the five boys coming up from behind her with guns ready to fire, Ayeka stepped out of the car and shut the door. The professor knew who it was as well as the five G-boys.  
  
"And you expect the professors and I to buy you two a car?" Prof. J looked at Ayeka. Chuckling, Ayeka nodded her head giving a thumbs-up and saying "yup." Prof. J his head with a sigh.  
  
"What's going on?" Heero pointed his gun at Prof. J.  
  
"Well you see Heero-  
  
"I'm his niece and I do know about his lab and stuff, but I really need to talk to him alone." Ayeka lied.  
  
"How does she know about-?  
  
"Well you see Duo, she only knows about this underground lab and the other professors. We made a deal when she was younger that if she stopped snooping around I'd let her know about the lab, and the lab only, if she promised not to tell, which she hasn't, and to stop asking about other things I do not wish her to ask about. She knows the professors because of when they to came talk with me, she and Usagi were here; they needed some help with their science experiments and this is where I sometimes stay the night even."  
  
"Wait, so Usagi knows too, but all Usagi and Ayeka knows is about the lab? As in the history of it and what kinds of the things you do in here, right?"  
  
"Correct, but only the small things." Prof. J nodded and the guys put their guns away then Ayeka asked, "Uh. uncle? The guns." "Secret, don't tell." The professor replied like a child making Ayeka grumble like a child.  
  
"Well uncle I can see that you're busy so I'll back another time."  
  
"It's all right Ayeka, the boys were just about to leave." Ayeka looked at them and they were, in fact, about to leave. After the boys left, Ayeka and the professor acted normal and Ayeka pulled out a disk.  
  
"I looked at it already, but it seemed too important to just send over email so I brought it personally. Prince Milliardo and Zechs Marquise are one, I've deleted information in oz and I set a bug so I'll be getting any plans and documents they save on a computer." Ayeka informed in a monotone voice handing the disk to J.  
  
"Thank you Ayeka, you and Usagi have done well so far. I'll take a look at this and see what I want to be done." Ayeka nodded before mentioning about Zechs and Trieze meeting at the park on Prince St. on Nov. 3, Wednesday. Ayeka got in her car and left back home. As soon as she got home, Usagi, then dinner, and then sleep greeted her right after a hot shower. 


	5. Mistake

Wednesday, November 3rd. Both looking to be about in his 30s, two men sat on a bench in the park full of trees and a lake. Lucky for them, or from what they thought, no one was around to hear them converse. Little did they know of the observers watching the two from a tree, Zechs and Trieze were discussing about some plans they had for the next evil thing they were to do.  
  
Heero had been sent on a mission to figure out what was going on and what was they're next plan. Standing in a very shadowed tree, Heero paid very close attention to the enemy not noticing the soldier coming up from behind him holding a gun. The soldier cocked his gun and pointed it at Heero. Heero turned around and moved out of the gun's way, punching the soldier in the gut and knocking him out. Heero turned back around and saw Trieze and Zechs pointing his gun at him, smirks caressing their faces.  
  
"Heero Yuy. How nice of you to come." Right after Zechs finished that sentence, there were soldiers surrounding Heero with their guns pointing at him.  
  
One soldier shot him without warning and pushed him to the ground, 'arresting' Heero Yuy. Of course, it did take more than just that one soldier to take Heero Yuy down. Zechs ordered for the soldiers to take Heero to the base and lock him up, but Heero was also to be treated. During this whole thing, Heero was silently scolding himself for letting that happen.  
  
'I need more training. I am the perfect soldier and I cannot let this happen again. I need to see J. I need more training.' Heero glared ahead to no one in particular as he was thrown into a car.  
  
The next day, Dr. J found out about Heero's capture and sent Ayeka and Usagi out on a mission to get him; he sent Quatre on a mission over there as well, but instead of getting Heero, it was to blow the place up. The three did their missions just like that; when Heero was 'rescued' Ayeka had knocked him out for the fun of it. At the end of their mission, before they saw Quatre go in, Usagi and Ayeka put Heero in the truck and waited for Quatre to come out. As soon as he did, Usagi went and grabbed him by the arm and hauled him over to the truck.  
  
"What the- let me go! Who are you anyways?" Quatre tried to struggle free, but he couldn't. When he tried hitting Usagi, she blocked it with her free hand. She threw him into the truck next to Heero and he gasped.  
  
"What-  
  
"Don't' worry about it. Winner Mansion, right?" Ayeka asked, looking in the rear view mirror while speeding away from the Oz base.  
  
"Why should I trust you?" Quatre glared from the back seat.  
  
"3," Usagi started the countdown.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"2,"  
  
"I'll take you there."  
  
"1!"  
  
'BOOM!' An explosion startled Quatre and awoke Heero. Heero saw the two ladies up front and quickly grabbed his hidden gun, pointing it Ayeka.  
  
"You'd think he'd know how to give a better thanks for saving his butt, right?" Ayeka glanced over at Usagi.  
  
"Whom do you work for?" Heero asked in a monotone voice.  
  
"We can't tell you that right now, but please put your gun down." Usagi looked back at him through the holes in her mask.  
  
Heero glanced at Usagi, but kept his position. Quatre looked at Ayeka and Usagi and thought for a moment; he put his hand on top of Heero's hand.  
  
"Put it down Heero. I think we can trust them for now." Heero hesitated and put his gun down.  
  
"Why can't you tell us?" Heero questioned some more.  
  
'He just doesn't give up, does he?' Ayeka and Usagi thought.  
  
"Like you, we only go along with the mission. We'll tell you when we are given permission by our boss." Ayeka said as Usagi looked at her.  
  
'Yeah right, you lying dufus.' Usagi shook her head, Ayeka smiled sweetly.  
  
"What?" Ayeka smirked at Usagi then laughed.  
  
"Hmm?" The two boys watched in the back seat trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
"What's going on?" Heero was about to bring out his gun again.  
  
"Heh, nothing." Ayeka smiled and Usagi shook her head letting out a sigh.  
  
"You're such a dork!" Usagi rested her head on her hand, which was resting on the car door.  
  
"Oh, come on! I mean we do."  
  
"Not always."  
  
"Okay maybe not, but hey."  
  
"Um, what's going on?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, just Ayeeee- Just this dork over here being a dork. Heh heh." Usagi laughed nervously while Ayeka glared at her from the corner of her eye.  
  
"Ayeee? Is something wrong?" Quatre looked at Usagi suspiciously.  
  
"Huh? Oh! No, not at all! Hey, are you guys hungry? Let's stop and get something to eat first." Usagi tried to get off the subject.  
  
"Cosmos, we can't do that." Ayeka said quietly.  
  
"Why not? I'm hungry."  
  
"Because we can't."  
  
"But-  
  
"But no."  
  
"Hey, you guys are hungry right? Right?"  
  
Quatre's stomach grumbled a little; Heero stayed silent.  
  
"SEE! Let's go get something to eat now."  
  
"Fine, but we're not eating until we get home."  
  
"WHAT?!" The two girls were so caught up in their conversation that they didn't notice Heero bugging the car.  
  
Soon, they reached a Burger King and got food for everyone. Heero didn't eat; Quatre said no thank you first few times, but then ate it anyway; Usagi was going to eat but remembered her mask, which was covering part of her mouth too. Usagi grumbled; Ayeka went on with her 'I told you so' stuff and drove Heero and Quatre to the Winner's Mansion.  
  
"Here we are, now get out of my truck!" Ayeka said as Heero and Quatre got out of the vehicle. Quatre, of course, thanked them for the ride and everything.  
  
"Ok, bye." Ayeka said before driving off.  
  
Heero went straight to his room and opened up his laptop. He emailed Dr. J about the little incidents and about how he bugged the truck. He also sent Dr. J the plans that Trieze and Zechs had made that one Wednesday. The reply he got from J was: "Good work Perfect Soldier. I'll email you if I need anything else." With that, Heero closed his laptop and went on doing whatever he felt like was in need to be done.  
  
Meanwhile, in the truck, Ayeka was scolding Usagi for her mistake.  
  
"You dummy! Just think what could've happened if you let my name slip out like that Cosmos!"  
  
"I know I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, I just-  
  
"Don't worry about it. You can eat now." Ayeka grabbed her cell phone and called Dr. J.  
  
"This is Death. Mission is complete. Gundam Pilot 01 just doesn't give up does he?"  
  
"Great, thank you Death. No, he doesn't. And I take it you mean he kept asking who you work for?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"Ok then. Hold on. Ah, it seems that my perfect soldier bugged your car, Death."  
  
"WHAT!" Ayeka pulled over to the side and was about to check the back for it. She told Usagi to help her.  
  
"Hold on. Leave it. Just lose the truck."  
  
"WHAT! NO WAY! I LOVE THIS-  
  
"Just do it! They already saw what the car looked like. The License plate too. Don't you think I would know this? After all, this is the-  
  
"Perfect soldier we're talking about. Yeah I know. He's already emailed you about the mission and everything right?"  
  
"Correct. With the information he's gathered for me-  
  
"You want us to go on another mission. After we rid of the Tacoma S-Runner, right? Cosmos, stop searching, we have to get rid of the vehicle." Ayeka said harshly as she sat in her truck. Usagi sat back don and put her seat belt on as Ayeka drove to the nearest mall.  
  
"Correct. It seems that even though you destroyed the Gundam copies on your last mission, Trieze was building a couple himself."  
  
"Mission is to destroy the copies. Got it. Over and out." Ayeka hung up the phone and put it back.  
  
Once to a mall, Ayeka parked the vehicle and the two girls grabbed all their things, which weren't much except for whatever was in their duffle bags, and caught a taxi. They put the duffle bags in the back seat with them and left the mall. When Usagi looked up front to see the driver's face, she was startled and a bit dismayed. It was one of those soldiers from her past.  
  
'I think his name was Donny. Oh no, this is a trap isn't it.' Usagi looked at Ayeka with a look of helplessness.  
  
When Ayeka saw the look on Usagi's face, she looked at the driver's reflection in the mirror then back Usagi. Nodding to Usagi, Ayeka looked at her door to see if there was a way to open the door from inside, which there wasn't. Usagi looked on her side and sad to say that there was none there either. The two girls looked at the outside surroundings and noticed that they were heading back towards the base they just blew up. Well Quatre blew it up, but that's not the point. The point is that they've been captured and with no one to contact or anything. The two girls got the same idea and both kicked their side's door open and jumped out of the car. Luckily, there weren't many cars passing on this road so they didn't get run over. However, the 'taxi' driver slammed his brakes and got out of his car.  
  
Holding his gun out, he searched for the two women, but found no trace of them. Where they went, he only thought of the woods on the side of the road. So, Donny left his car in the middle of the road and went into the woods. Out by the car, Ayeka and Usagi came out of their hiding place, under the car, and hopped in the front seat. They made sure there were door handles on the inside and surely enough the key was in the ignition. Usagi grabbed out her laptop and a bug from her duffle bag and bugged the car. She used the laptop to deal with the car while Ayeka drove it. It was a good thing that Usagi did this because she found a tracking bug on the car.  
  
Using her smarts to fool the tracker, she hacked into the bug and messed around. Ayeka drove them away towards the 2nd nearest mall to them. They got out of the car and walked up to a bench in front of the mall. Ayeka pulled out her cell phone and called Dr. J telling him about the event. He said: "Duo is at the mall. Just wait there and he might offer you a ride."  
  
After nearly 30 minutes, Duo finally came walking out of the mall with a woman and his arms full bags. He looked to his right side and saw the two women. Telling his girlfriend to wait a second, Duo walked over to Usagi and Ayeka.  
  
"Hey, what are you two doing out here like this?" Ayeka and Usagi's heads snapped up and they smiled.  
  
"Hey Duo. I didn't know you'd be here. Um, could you give us a ride please?" Usagi looked a little hurt when she said that.  
  
"Yeah sure. C'mon, the car's this way." Usagi and Ayeka stood up, duffle bags in hand, and bowed.  
  
"Thank you very much."  
  
"Hey, no problem. Let's go. Okay Hilde we can go now. Oh, and this is Ayeka and Usagi. Usagi, Ayeka, this is my girlfriend, Hilde."  
  
"Pleased to meet you!" all three girls bowed to each other before they all left.  
  
"Okay, we're here." Duo announced before stopping the jeep in front of the girls' apartment building.  
  
Getting out, Ayeka and Usagi said their 'thank you' and went straight upstairs to the apartment. It wasn't for 20 minutes until they realized that they left their duffle bags in Duo's jeep. Ayeka gasped; Usagi turned pale.  
  
"Ayeka I think-  
  
"I forgot my duffle bag!" 


	6. They Find Out

"YOU TOO! Oh no. We have to call the doc." Ayeka called Dr. J.  
  
"What do you want now?" J's harsh tone came through the receiver.  
  
"Well, you see J, uh well....we left our bags in Duo's jeep and only realized it now, which is 20 minutes after we got home and now-  
  
"Now they'll figure you out. Good, at least I won't have to put up with you two trying not to let them know who you are-  
  
"Please Doc. We just-  
  
"I understand. I'll deal with it. I want you and Usagi to come by the lab, now. Good-bye." Ayeka turned off her phone and informed Usagi; they soon left the apartment.  
  
Meanwhile, after Duo dropped Hilde off at her home, he headed over to Quatre's mansion. There, he saw the bags and was about to go take them back when Heero came out. He walked over to Duo when he saw the bags in the jeep.  
  
"Who's are these?"  
  
"Ayeka and Usagi's. They got stuck at a mall and needed a ride. Why?" Duo looked at Heero.  
  
Opening one of the bags, the first thing Heero saw was a mask, the same mask that those women were wearing. Duo saw it too and gasped, remembering the women who locked them in oz base. Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa came out the door and said that they had to go.  
  
"Dr. J wants all of us to go to his lab immediately." Trowa informed and everyone got in Duo's jeep.  
  
On the way to lab, Heero showed the bags to the other Gundam pilots. Duo told them who it belonged to and why it was there –they forgot it. Wufei complained about injustice; Quatre talked about how nice they were; Trowa's only reaction was: "We'll have to deal with this later." When the boys got to the lab, they stepped out of the vehicle and walked over to the conference room.  
  
In the room, they met with Dr. J, Ayeka, and Usagi. J signaled for the boys to take a seat at the table and they obeyed. J sat at the head of the table while the Gundam pilots and Ayeka and Usagi sat opposite of each other.  
  
"Now, boys, you may be wondering what's going on. These young ladies are Ayeka and Usagi. Yes, they are the two masked women who locked you guys up –don't worry, it'll never happen again- and they are the same ones who rescued Heero and helped Quatre.-  
  
"What's your point?" Heero glared.  
  
"My point is, you'll be working together. Well you've already been for a while now-  
  
"What do you mean we've already been working for them?" Duo arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, you see Duo, we're the ones whose been getting all the information for you guys so you could take the missions. We mainly observed the stuff for you and then when you guys did go on your missions, we'd be the ones to observe on the side and make sure you did everything right. When ever you guys would get into trouble, we're the ones to get you out." Ayeka explained expertly.  
  
"Unless, of course, Ayeka wants to have fun and leave you I there." Usagi giggled while Ayeka laughed nervously.  
  
"Yeah, that wasn't very fun you know. It wasn't nice either." Duo huffed.  
  
"Sorry. I couldn't resist, honest!"  
  
"Couldn't resist? It was injustice, you stupid woman!" Wufei pounded the table with his fist.  
  
"Wufei, I'd advise you not to get on her bad side. Either of 'em's." J warned.  
  
"Why not! Only cowards-  
  
WAM! Ayeka cut him off by landing her fist in his face. He tumbled back and she put her hand at her side. Getting up, Wufei looked at Ayeka. She stared coldly right back at him. Staring, Wufei was reminded of Heero when she stared at him like that. Coming to reality, he wiped his mouth of the blood trail and straightened himself. As much as he wanted to, he didn't say anything.  
  
Because of his actions, Duo and Trowa raised an eyebrow while everyone else just stared. Ayeka watched him sit back in his chair and couldn't help but show a toothy grin. Usagi and Dr. J stared at her. For times when Ayeka got like this, Usagi and J called her Death. That's how Ayeka got her nickname for battle; because one point she could seem like a nice person, but then do something wrong and she won't hesitate to kill 'em. J got everyone's attention and began to speak again.  
  
"Now that you know, there is actually something I wanted you all to do as a mission; together. Seeing as the war is soon coming to an end..."  
  
"What do you mean the war's coming to an end? How do you know it will?" Duo's curiosity was in need of answers and so were the other Gundam pilots.  
  
"Trieze has Gundam copies, how do you know?" Heero looked him in the eye behind the goggles he wore.  
  
"Well, that's one of the missions I want you all to go on. How I know? I've already told you; my resources-  
  
"That doesn't tell us how you know the war will be ending soon."  
  
"I have my ways Heero. Do not question it. I'm not asking you to trust me, just that you do these last missions for me."  
  
"Last missions?" the room echoed from all the boys and girls within the room.  
  
The professor nodded his head: "Yes, last missions. The very last mission I give to you all will be a very special one. Now, about this next mission I'll be sending you on; that is, if you agree to work for me still?"  
  
The group of teens all looked at each other for a hesitant moment; Heero stood up.  
  
"We accept." He spoke for everyone in the room; girls included. J looked at all of them thoughtfully.  
  
'I've taught you all well. At least that is what I hope. Survive this last war mission.' He thought with a smile slowly growing on his lips.  
  
"All OZ forces plan to gather in a hidden colony in two days, three hours, and twenty minutes –Saturday at 9:30 PM. Girls, if you didn't know, Darwin and Donny are still alive..." The girls nodded as hatred grew within their eyes. "I want you all to blow them up!"  
  
"You want us to kill every last person in there?" Quatre's eyes were wide in shock. "Is there any other way we can do this?" He looked at Ayeka when he heard a short sinister laugh coming from her.  
  
Grinning evilly, Ayeka spoke up, "So you want us to blow it up huh? Sounds good to me. You want us to blow EVERYTHING up –Gundams included- and make sure that all leaders of OZ are dead. Then, the war will be over?" Her voice was soft and used in a harsh venom tone.  
  
"Correct. I'll let you all plan how you wanna do this. Here is a blue print of the colony. After that, I also want you to do the same for all other forces fighting in the war." J told them in a firm voice. Before leaving, he asked to talk to Usagi privately.  
  
When Usagi came back into the meeting room, everyone except Heero and Ayeka were silent. They were arguing about who has to do what. Usagi sighed and walked over to both of them.  
  
"Just be quiet you two!" They glared each other down as Usagi let out another sigh. "Thank you. Now, He wants us to kill them, using the weapons he's prepared for us down in his weaponry room. Ayeka likes to blow everything up so... what do you boys like to do most when it comes to fighting?"  
  
'This woman is ridiculous! We don't have time to be talking about each other's favorite hobby right now.' Wufei thought; then soon it hit him what she was trying to do.  
  
"I'm the God of Death, what do you think I like?" Duo replied with a smirk.  
  
"Fine, you'll help watch for soldiers. Wufei, you'll do the same; you'll be helping Trowa; Duo'll be helping Quatre. I'll be doing the same for Heero. Trowa and Quatre, you'll be planting bombs all over the colony. Heero, you and I will be guarding our little get-away-ship. Duo, Wufei, only shoot if they've spotted you. Ayeka, you know your part." Usagi ordered with a firm voice. Ayeka smirked, letting a soft giggle slip.  
  
Heero was about to speak when Trowa covered his mouth and nodded to Usagi. She nodded back a 'thanks'. Trowa took his hand off Heero's mouth, receiving a death glare from the perfect soldier.  
  
"She's got a good plan, Heero. Just let it go." Heero grunted in a stubborn reply to Trowa.  
  
"Well, what are we all still standing here for? Let's go!" Usagi yelled and they all went down to J's weaponry room.  
  
There they got a laptop for Heero and Ayeka, plenty of bombs for Quatre and Trowa, swords for Wufei, short swords and small knives for Ayeka and Usagi, machine guns, extra ammo and small guns for Usagi, Duo and Wufei, and a gun and some tools for Heero. When everyone was finished with getting their weapons, they all went to the hidden colony J told them about. 


	7. BOMB OZ

MESSAGE FOR BLADELIGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'M EXTREMELY SORRY LIGER!

I'M SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY BLADLIGER! I know it took me a long longey time to get this up but I'll be honest. I was putting it of and stuff but then I had to this assignment for class and I figured why not do this? Just for you. But I didn't quite remember much and I didn't quite that much time to do it so sorry. Please forgive me for taking so long to do this but I have it up now and I'm gonna try to do this more often because basically all we're gonna do for now is short stories. Also sorry for the chapter being so short, i'll try to make longer next time. maybe i can talk to her and ask for 7 pages or something. but see i'm kinda behind in some of my work too so it'll take a while for me so like before im very very very sorry.. Very very very sorry. Very sorry if it's confusaing at all too. If it is confusing, then please email me and tell me or say it in your review. You can go ahead and flame me if you wish but only if its about me taking so long or something. But yeah I'm sorry. Anyways go ahead with story now later!

Cosmos and Death

Chapter 7 – BOMB OZ

Saturday, Hidden Colony-5 O'clock AM. Trowa and Wufei were on the east side of the hidden colony and planting bombs along the walls while Quatre and Duo were doing the same on the west side and Heero and Usagi in the spaceport area in the north part of the colony. Of course, there were some ships that arrived there and they had to hide several times, but Usagi didn't shoot. However, at 7 AM, when some OZ people were unloading the ship, one boy spotted her.

Their eyes locked. The boy only looked to be about 12 or 13 years old. 'How'd he get into the force?' Usagi thought as Heero watched her actions. The other OZ soldiers walked ahead while the boy kept his stare. He slowly walked over to the Usagi; she looked around to make sure everything was clear; it was. Standing up, Usagi asked him why he was in the force.

He answered, "They said that if I didn't join, I would be killed. I was held prisoner for trying to brake into their base so that I could find my uncle."

"That's so sad. Don't worry kid, we'll get you out and help you find your father." The boy thanked her and left to catch up with the other OZ soldiers.

"How do you know he won't tell anyone we're here?" Heero glared at Usagi for her actions.

"Just a gut feeling is all. Better get back to work." Usagi followed Heero to dark corner where they couldn't be spotted.

He, then, started turned his communicator on and confirmed to everyone: "Bombs planted."

"Same here."

"We're all finished here." Trowa and Quatre replied over their walkie-talkies.

"Good. Ayeka, you done?" Usagi spoke through her communicator.

"I'm here! I'm still working on it, with all the OZ people coming so much, I haven't been able to finish as fast, sorry. Hey, when you see Darwin and Donny, beat the shit out of them for me, will ya? Death, over and OUT!" The communicator went dead and Usagi let out a sigh, smiling all the while. 'Ayeka: explosive happy. Heero: Trigger-happy. Wufei: Slice and Dice; Duo: God of Death Obsessed. Why do I always end up with dangerous somewhat abnormal friends?' Usagi let out another sigh hoping Ayeka was doing all right.

Floating in space, hanging onto parts of the colony, Ayeka could hear her breathing starting to get shaky as she planted bombs outside on the south side of the hidden colony. 'Oh crap, why did I have to be the one to be on the outside. That girl knows I hate floating around like this in space, especially since there's OZ crap coming here so much; THEY COULD KILL ME! OOO! JUST YOU WAIT USAGI, I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! Just sitting here trying to get the security down was a real pain!' Grunting, Ayeka finished the last few bombs and exhaled.

'Finally.' Ayeka saw an OZ ship heading towards the colony and it was about to enter. She grabbed her communicator and turned it on.

"Death here. Bombs planted. You have an OZ ship coming in."

"'Kay, thanks. Come on in Death." Usagi's voice was heard over the communicator.

"Kay. By the way Cosmos,"

"Huh?"

"The next time you make ME be out in space floating around, I. Will. Kill. You!" Usagi's soft giggling could be heard on the other end as Ayeka made her way to the colony entrance.

Meanwhile, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa were all gathering in the spaceport with Heero and Usagi. There they were all waiting for the people on the OZ ship to land and empty of its passengers. It took about 15-30 minutes for the ship to get in and land. Then, it took another 10 minutes for the passengers to unload the ship and get out of the port area and into where all the people of OZ army were waiting. After the OZ soldiers were out of sight, Ayeka finally came out of hiding place and met up with Usagi and all of their little group.

"Hey. So whats been happening while I was gone? You see Darwin or Donny?" Ayeka whispered giving Usagi a devious-toothy smile.

"Nope. Sorry, I haven't." Usagi gave her a peace sign.

"DAMN IT!" Ayeka shouted before pouting.

"QUIET WOMAN!" Wufei covered Ayeka's mouth while looking around to make sure no one was there to bust them. He removed his hand, glaring angrily at her. "Stupid Onna (woman)! What if we get caught?"

"Scared Wufei?" Ayeka said tauntingly. "And DON'T EVER CALL ME WOMAN! YOU WILL CALL ME BY MY RESPECTIVE NAMES. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

"Shut up woman! I'll call you whatever I want to cvall you. And stop yelling, you're gonna get us caught!" He yell back.

"ME STOP YELLING?! YOU'RE YELLING RIGHT NOW!"

Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Heero, and Usagi watched as the two bickered like a couple of 5 year olds. Ayeka's face was hot-chili-pepper-red and Qufei's face was tomato-red. With both 'kids' growling and bickering at each other, Heero brought out his gun threateningly pointed it at the two.

"Both of you shut up or you're going to get us caught." He said in his normal monotone voice. Usagi touched his shoulder and he fired the gun by accident barely missing Wufei's right cheek.

"Sound the alarm!" A voice was heard from the other side of the room.

The G-boys and girls reacted and ran for a space shuttle. While settling in, Heero and Trowa started up the engines and they made their way out of the spaceport; during their departure they were getting shot at the entire time. After several minutes, the explosions that placed on the colony went off, damaging 2 engines on the space shuttle. Once in a safe distance from the area, Ayeka got out of her seat and went over to Heero; there she gave him many death glares.

"AND YOU WERE TELLING US TO BE QUIET?!" Wufei got up and did the same as Ayeka.

"What THE HELL ARE YOU SHOOTING AT ME FOR?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU YUY?!"

"Heh heh, sorry." Heero said nervously. Everybody looked at him awkwardly; they had the famous anime sweatdrops.

"Since when is Heero emotional?"

Chapter END


End file.
